


Can't Find the Words

by skipthebellhop



Category: Ruby Gloom (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Comfort, Fluff, I suck at writing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, boo boo doesnt even know what love is, i mean i guess thats what youd call it, let it be known i do not write fanfiction often so i dont know the terms, mr white is just a fucking asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skipthebellhop/pseuds/skipthebellhop
Summary: Boo-Boo isn't sure how to describe the way he feels about Scaredy. Maybe specific circumstances will let him figure it out.





	Can't Find the Words

**Author's Note:**

> i enjoy writing but i am far from the best at it so....
> 
> also, this is my first ever published fanfiction i've ever shared with people, so please be kind
> 
> don't ask why my first ever fanfiction is about an old netflix kids show from years ago... shhhhhh.

Unlike most days, the air was cool and fresh. The clouds don't cover the sun, but they're still there.  
Scaredy laid in his hammock, trying to focus on his book. It was honestly harder said than done when you lived a life like his own.  
Boo-Boo was at the other edge of the hammock, curled up in an attempt to not disturb his friend. It wasn't quite often Scaredy got this level of peace and quiet, and, for once, Boo-Boo felt like he needed it respected.  
Quite a shame that everyone went on that trip without them.  
The ghost would admit that he's unreasonably bored. He's sure that Scaredy is enjoying alone time, but he isn't!   
Maybe he's just full of himself. That's quite a possibility.  
To Boo-Boo's surprise, Scaredy nonchalantly set his book down on the stump by his side, right next to his bag of dried mosquitoes.   
"I can't seem to focus," Scaredy mumbled. "Are you feeling that too?"  
Boo-Boo nodded quietly. He wasn't expecting Scaredy to offer such a thing.  
Scaredy crunched on a mosquito and glanced at the clouds beside them.   
"Are you really looking at the clouds?" Boo-Boo says, his first words spoken in what felt like hours.  
Scaredy chuckled. "Why not? That one looks like a big skull!" He beams, pointing at one of the malformed clouds in the sky.  
The bat yawned into his wing. "All that reading has made me sleepy, Boo, sorry."  
"That's fine." Said Boo-Boo, still focusing on the sky. That cloud absolutely didn't look like a skull.  
Scaredy curled up into the hammock on his other side, his eyes fluttering shut. Boo-Boo tried his best not to stare as Scaredy drifted off to sleep.  
He's cute when he sleeps, Boo-Boo thought to himself, getting a quick glance at the resting bat.  
Boo-Boo wasn't sure why, mostly because his parents never quite explained it right, but he's very close with Scaredy. Whenever Scaredy and Boo-Boo hung out, he got a strange feeling in wherever his heart would be, had one been inside him. Man, if he had a heart beating, it'd be beating fast right now.  
Boo-Boo slid off the hammock to let Scaredy sleep without disruption.   
As he put his back against the bark of the tree behind him, he remembered all the times he's hung out with Scaredy. Especially the first time he started getting that weird chest feeling--the time Scaredy defended him from Mr. White and Mr. White.  
It was the first time anyone had ever done that, and when it was someone like Scaredy... it was so impressive. He'd never even heard Scaredy yell before that day.  
Maybe this feeling was some kind of admiration?  
While Boo-Boo thought, he kept peeking at Scaredy to see if he was starting to wake up. In his mind, Boo-Boo knew he wouldn't.  
Boo-Boo turned back to the ground and sighed. If only he had someone to ask about this feeling.  
He didn't have any words for it, he just... really liked Scaredy.  
Then he heard a scratching sound from within the hammock.  
He turned to look, and Scaredy was waking up.  
"That nap was shorter than I expected," Scaredy said, still scratching his ear. "At least I'm no longer tired."  
Boo-Boo smiled, floating over to the side of the hammock.  
"So, uh," He stuttered, unsure of what to say. "Um."  
Scaredy nodded jokingly. "Um," He repeated.  
"It's cold," Scaredy states, glancing at the tree leaves, which are being pulled in a different direction by the increasing wind.  
Boo-Boo looked in the direction of the trees as well. "Uh huh."  
Quickly, Scaredy hopped off the hammock and grabbed his book, leaving the bag of mosquitoes by the side of the hammock. Without words, Boo-Boo followed close behind.  
Upon getting inside the mansion and to the living room, they realized the fireplace was still lit. Boo-Boo found it suspicious, but he wasn't quite sure if Scaredy noticed.  
Scaredy sat by the fire, rubbing his paws against his cheeks. He turned to his spooky companion, gesturing toward the fire.  
"Oh, I don't feel any temperatures," Boo-Boo said casually. With this, Scaredy turned back to the fire and continued to warm up his paws.  
They sat in silence for a few moments. Boo-Boo almost wanted to sit himself down next to Scaredy, to lean against him, but he held back.  
"I wish Ruby and the others were here," Scaredy murmured. Boo-Boo didn't say it, but he was glad they were gone, even if he wanted to go with them.  
He quite liked being alone.  
Well, alone with Scaredy. He wasn't sure how he'd take it being without anyone else at all.  
"Hey," Scaredy suddenly spoke. "Don't you have a curfew of sorts?"  
Boo-Boo's eyes widened. He did. "I do..." He said, quietly.  
"You should get to your family," Scaredy stated. Boo-Boo almost heard what sounded like disappointment in his tone, and, for whatever reason, that made Boo-Boo's feeling in his 'heart' grow stronger.  
Boo-Boo tried to hide his wide smile. "I should." He answered, floating away to get back into the closet dimension his family lived in.  
If he could even call them family.

/ A time skip, of sorts /

"You're late." Mr. White barked as soon as Boo-Boo closed the door behind himself.  
Boo-Boo gulped and lowered his head. "Yes, I am, sir."  
The other Mr. White put his hands together. "What do you think we're gonna do to him, Mr. White?"  
"I don't know, Mr. White," Spoke Mr. White. "But what I do think is that he needs some sense talked into him!"  
The smaller ghost wasn't sure what to expect. 'Sense being talked into him' could define basically anything, but god, he hoped it just meant some stern lecture.  
Mr. White shifted off his chair and got close to Boo-Boo, staring down at the little ghoul with black, beady eyes.  
"What makes you think you can go by your own schedule?" Hissed Mr. White, clearly about to shout louder.  
"I...I..." Boo-Boo muttered, trying to find his words, but failing.  
"I said," Mr. White spoke, voice lower in tone. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN GO BY YOUR OWN SCHEDULE?"  
The ghost flinched, backing up against the wooden door. This was definitely more than a stern lecture.  
"I don't know who raised you like this, Boo-"  
"You did!"  
Boo-Boo couldn't stop himself. He just wanted the same confidence Scaredy had, all those moments ago.  
Mr. White's expression fell to a halt.  
But then it morphed into what Boo-Boo could only describe as the most full force rage he'd ever seen.  
"What did you just say...?" He growled.  
"I, um, I said..."  
"Now you're going to get it."  
In that split second, the tiny speck of a ghost had one choice.  
Fight or flight.

/ Pretend that last part wasn't so short. /

Scaredy rushed out of bed after hearing the sound. It was loud and it sounded like a scream. Screams weren't one of Scaredy's favorite things to hear, especially not in the middle of the night.  
"Who's there!?" He shouted upon entering the first hallway.  
To his shock, Boo-Boo came running down the hallway- well, floating, and darted toward Scaredy.  
Boo-Boo almost wanted to hug Scaredy, but he pulled himself away to speak.  
"Scaredy! My dad!" He managed to get out through heavy breaths.  
Scaredy's eyes widened. He definitely knew what that meant, especially after having to face the man himself.  
"Get in my room!" Scaredy told Boo-Boo, scuttling back towards the door. "Quickly, Boo! And be quiet!"  
Even in the second of panic, Boo-Boo couldn't help but smile at that nickname.  
Scaredy hurriedly shoved Boo-Boo under the blanket of his bed, making it look like it was just him laying inside, in the case that Mr. White came in.  
Well, come in he did.  
"Is he in here?" Snapped Mr. White, just as he slammed the door.  
Scaredy glanced around. "Does he look like he's in here?"  
"Don't smart mouth me, batty." Mr. White mumbles, legitimately a bit intimidated by the small creature.  
After that, he turned around, and...  
He actually left.  
Boo-Boo peeked his head out of the covers and looked at the door.  
"He's gone? For real?" Boo-Boo wondered aloud.  
Scaredy smiled and pulled Boo-Boo closer with his wings. "He is, Boo."  
Boo-Boo's face turned beet red. Was Scaredy hugging him?  
They got closer. He was indeed hugging him.  
Oh my god, Boo-Boo thought, almost panicking. He's- he's really- I need to-  
This was his shot at finally doing something he's wanted to do for a long time.  
He wrapped his arms around Scaredy and pulled him in for a kiss.  
Scaredy was filled with shock, but closed his eyes and held onto Boo-Boo.  
As soon as Boo-Boo let go, he stared into Scaredy's eyes.  
"Boo..." Scaredy muttered.   
Boo-Boo couldn't contain his joy. He was pretty sure he found the words he needed.  
"Scaredy, I love you."  
The bat hugged Boo-Boo even tighter. "I love you too."


End file.
